14Tage PartOne CSI
by Jhereg
Summary: Erste Story des 14-Tage-Zyklus. Nick erhält einen mysteriösen Brief, welcher ihm mitteilt, er werde in 14 Tagen sterben. Wie geht er und wie gehen seine Kollegen mit so einer Nachricht um? Viel Spass...


Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren, dies wird der 14-Tage-Zyklus. Wie Sie schon sehr bald feststellen werden, sind diese Stories in kein bestimmtes Genre einzuordnen, vielmehr ist es eine Geschichte, welche in 16 Teile gesplittet ist. Jeder Teil findet in einer Serie, einem Film, Buch oder Comic statt. Keine Angst, es wird eine Auflösung geben, doch die einzelnen Stories sind meist nur für den verständlich, der auch die Personen kennt, daher hoffe ich, möglichst viele kommen mit meinem merkwürdigen Mix zurecht. Somit wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß mit der ersten Geschichte aus dem 14-Tage-Zyklus.   
  
Disclaimer: Alle in dieser Story vorkommenden Personen gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene auch kein Geld daran (was eigentlich schade ist).  
  
14 Tage – Part One – CSI  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tag Eins  
  
Als Nick Stokes an diesem Abend zur Arbeit erschien erwartete ihn bereits ein Brief, der in seinem Fach lag. Im ersten Moment war Nick erstaunt, immerhin war es eher ungewöhnlich für ihn, dass ein Brief an das CSI adressiert war und nicht an sein Heim. Ihn beschäftigte auch noch etwas anderes, der Brief wirkte merkwürdig bedrohlich auf ihn, warum wusste er selbst nicht so genau.  
Komm schon Junge, es ist nur ein Brief. Er wird schon nicht beissen.´  
Nick sah sich kurz um, als erwartete er, dass jemand hinter ihm stand, dann griff er nach dem schwarzen Umschlag.  
Die Schrift sah ziemlich interessant aus, als hätte ein Mensch aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert mit einer Feder die fragilen silbernen Buchstaben geschrieben. Nur sein Name und die Adresse des CSI stand darauf, verschlossen war er auf der Rückseite mit rotem Siegelwachs, in das ein Zeichen gedrückt war, er konnte nicht erkennen, was es darstellen sollte. Eine Briefmarke fehlte.  
  
Achselzuckend öffnete er den Umschlag und fand einen einzelnen Bogen feinsten Pergaments. Der Inhalt der Worte auf dem Papier ließ ihn zurücktaumeln. Der Brief fiel aus den schlaff gewordenen Fingern. Bedrohlich sank er zu Boden.  
  
In dem Moment betrat Cathrine Willows den Raum und sah noch, wie Nick scheinbar grundlos einen Schritt nach hinten machte und das Papier, dass er zuvor in den Händen hielt fallen ließ.  
„Nick? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Nick fuhr vor Schreck zusammen und wirbelte herum, erst jetzt, wo er sie vor sich sah, konnte er die Stimme zuordnen.  
„Ich..."  
Sogleich verstummte er wieder. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Cathrine zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, langsam ging sie zu dem Brief am Boden und hob das weiße Pergament auf. Laut las sie die einsame Zeile  
„Sie haben noch 14 Tage zu leben."  
  
Ein paar Stunden später saß das CSI-Team versammelt im Besprechungsraum. Der Umschlag und das Blatt lagen jeweils in einer Plastiktüte auf dem Tisch in der Mitte.   
Grissom lenkte mit einer Handbewegung die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Leute von den Beweismitteln auf sich .  
„Wir wissen noch nicht, mit was wir es hier zu tun haben. Es könnte eine Drohung sein, vielleicht ist es aber auch nur ein dummer Scherz. Wir müssen erst einmal davon ausgehen, dass ersteres der Fall ist. Nach einer Analyse des Umschlags und des Pergaments konnten wir keine Fingerabdrücke finden, dass Wachs ist normales Siegelwachs, die Tinte auf dem Umschlag ist eine Mischung aus Blei und einem wachsartigen Material. Die andere ist einfache schwarze Tinte. Das einzig auffällige ist die Schrift, unsere Analysen laufen noch, bis jetzt ist nur klar, dass ein Mann geschrieben haben muss. Irgendwelche nützlichen Hinweise? Nick?"  
Der zuckte nur hilflos die Achseln.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem das sein könnte."  
Sara schaltete sich ungeduldig ein.  
„Vielleicht meldet sich unser Freund der Stalker wieder?"  
„Oder es ist wirklich nur irgend so ein Spinner."  
Warricks Hinweis half offenbar nur wenig weiter.  
„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall im Gefängnis vorbei schauen und .................... befragen. Nick, du und Sara gehen die Fälle durch und schaut, wen du belastet hast und dann arbeitet ihr die Liste ab, nach Möglichkeit und Wahrscheinlichkeit. Warrick, du arbeitest weiter an der Schriftanalyse. Cathrine, wir kümmern uns um einen Autounfall mit Todesfolge."  
Nach der Arbeitsverteilung durch Grissom viel das Team in ihren geschäftigen Trott, selbst Nick wirkte entspannter und zuversichtlich. Die Nacht ging ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle vorbei.  
  
Tag Zwei  
  
Als Nick den Besprechungsraum betrat um sich einen Kaffee zu holen erwartete ihn eine schweigsame Gruppe. Sara stand auf und sprach als erstes.  
„Es ist noch ein Brief gekommen!"  
Nick versuchte zu Lächeln, was kläglich misslang, in seinen Augen war Angst zu lesen.  
„Was schreibt er?"  
Daraufhin erwachte Grissom aus seiner Starre.  
„Wir haben ihn noch nicht geöffnet."  
„Ja, wir sollten damit warten, bis du da bist."  
Cathrine legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn zu einem freien Stuhl.  
Warrick legte Latexhandschuhe vor ihn hin und Grissom öffnete die Plastiktüte, in der der Brief war.  
Wiederum war es der schwarze Umschlag mit der silbrigen Schrift und dem Siegelwachs. Nick holte das Blatt Pergament heraus, auf dem wiederum nur eine Zeile stand.  
Laut las er vor.  
„Noch hast Du Zeit alles zu tun, was Du Dir jemals vorgenommen hast."  
„Mein Gott, dass klingt, wie ein freundlicher Hinweis und nicht wie eine Drohung."   
Die empörte Sara schaute Nick über die Schulter.  
„In der Tat. Warrick, du kümmerst dich um den Brief. Nick, wie weit seit ihr mit der Liste?"  
Dieser schaute gequält hoch.  
„Noch nichts nennenswertes, alle Namen die wir bisher haben passen nicht zu dieser Vorgehensweise."  
„Ich habe heute den Termin im Gefängnis bei ........................... Vielleicht kommen wir dort weiter."   
Sara schaute eher skeptisch drein.  
Grissom erhob sich und sah in die Runde.  
„Es hilft nichts, jeder weiß was er zu tun hat. Nick könnte ich dich kurz sprechen."  
Nickend erhob sich auch Nick und folgte Grissom in sein Büro.  
  
Dort angekommen setzte sich Grissom hinter seinen Schreibtisch und bedeutete Nick, sich auf den Stuhl davor zu setzen.  
Einen Augenblick verharrten beide Männer schweigend, in gegenseitiger Betrachtung versunken. Gil holte Luft um als erster zu sprechen, doch Nick fuhr ihm dazwischen.  
„Was ist, wenn er recht hat? Was ist, wenn es kein Spinner ist und niemand, der ein Attentat plant? Was ist, wenn er es einfach nur weiß und mir mitteilt?"  
Nick hatte immer schneller gesprochen und leise Panik sprach aus seinem besorgten Blick.  
Grissom betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich. Jeder mochte Nick, er war der liebenswürdigste Mensch den Grissom kannte. Immer mitfühlend, immer darauf bedacht, seine Sorgen von den Personen in seiner Umgebung fern zu halten. Es betrübte ihn, doch auch er hatte schon daran gedacht.  
„Ich möchte, dass du heute frei machst, wir kommen so eh nicht weiter. Ich denke, dass dir ein wenig Ruhe gut tun wird."  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Nick das Büro und das Gebäude.  
Grübelnd blieb Grissom zurück.  
  
Tag 3  
  
Nick war die halbe Nacht in seinem Auto unterwegs gewesen. Weit draußen, in der Wüste hatte er dem Sonnenaufgang zu geschaut. Jetzt kehrte er ins CSI zurück. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
  
Gefasster als die letzten Tage betrat er die Büroräume. Als er Grissom nicht finden konnte, ging er ins Labor, wo er Greg antraf.  
„Hey Alter, hast du Grissom gesehen?"  
Überrascht schaute Greg von seinem Computer auf.   
„Oh, hallo Nick. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Ganz gut."  
In Gedanken lautete die Antwort ganz anders.  
Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn dir jemand sagen würde, du hättest nur noch elf Tage zu leben.´  
„Ich glaube Grissom ist in der Halle, dass Auto von dem Unfall untersuchen. Sag mal, ist ...."  
Sich umdrehend unterbrach Nick Greg.  
„Danke Greggo. Wir sehen uns!"  
Greg schaute seinem Freund besorgt nach, es passte überhaupt nicht zu Nick, unhöflich zu sein und sich mitten in einem Gespräch abzuwenden.  
  
Nick betrat die weitläufige Halle, in der ein ziemlich demolierter Mustang stand. Grissom stand, über den Motorblock gebeugt und stocherte mit einem Schraubenzieher in den Innereien rum.  
„Hey Grissom."  
Der angesprochene reagierte nicht. Nick trat näher und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Grissom schaute überrascht hoch. Seine Hand fuhr halb zu seinem Ohr.   
Er ließ sie wieder sinken und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Ja Nick?"  
„Ich weiß, dass kommt ein wenig plötzlich, aber ich würde gerne eine Woche Urlaub nehmen."  
Grissom starrte weiterhin wie gebannt auf Nicks Lippen. Einige Augenblicke später nickte er.  
„Alles klar. Ich werde die Formalitäten erledigen. Eine Woche."  
„Super, wir sehen uns nächsten Mittwoch."  
Nick verbrachte den Tag relativ unspektakulär. Er ging einkaufen. Schaute einen neuen Film im Kino. Verbrachte annähernd zwei Stunden im Starbucks und beobachtete die Menschen auf der Straße.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ziellos umher.   
Warum neigte der Mensch so dazu, sich selbst in Stress zu versetzen?´  
Sollte ich Cynthia noch einmal anrufen?´  
Wo fahre ich in meinem Urlaub hin?´  
Nick ging früh ins Bett und hatte einen angenehmen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Tag 4  
  
Als Nick erwachte hatte er das Gefühl, zu viel Zeit zu haben. Er fühlte sich rastlos. Aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er duschte, setzte Kaffee auf und frühstückte.  
Schließlich, als sein Blick immer wieder zur Haustür schweifte wusste er, was ihn beunruhigte, er wartete auf neue Nachrichten. Dabei war es unwahrscheinlich, dass weitere Briefe vom Unbekannten zu Hause ankommen würden, die beiden ersten hatte er ja auch ins CSI geschickt.  
Er zwang sich an was anderes zu denken. Vor dem Fernseher sitzend zappte er wahllos durch das Programm, ohne irgendwo innezuhalten. Schließlich gab er auf und ging zum Postkasten. Darin befand sich ein schwarzer Umschlag.  
Wieder im Haus ließ er sich kraftlos auf einen Stuhl fallen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Post. Was sollte er tun? Den Umschlag ins CSI bringen, wahrscheinlich ließ sich dort eh nichts finden, wie bei den anderen.  
Kurzentschlossen öffnete er den Brief und las die einzelne Zeile.  
Noch zehnmal kannst du wählen, in welche Richtung du willst.´  
„Herrgott noch mal, ich wäre für sachdienliche Hinweise dankbarer, wie zum Beispiel, um acht Uhr dreißig wird dich ein LKW überrollen."  
Aber die Worte bewirkten in ihm, dass er an seine Familie denken musste. Seine Eltern lebten weit weg in Texas, doch seine Schwester mit ihrem Mann lebte ganz in der Nähe, nicht einmal zwei Stunden Fahrt.  
Nick packte einige wenige Sachen zusammen, schloss ab und setzte sich in seinen Truck. Dann hielt er inne.  
Was, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen wollte? Sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben und das letzte Mal hatte er sie zu Weihnachten gesehen und gesprochen. Außerdem wäre es nicht fair, seine Probleme in ein anderes Heim zu bringen.   
Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf, seine dunklen Augen ruhten auf einem Punkt, weit in der Ferne.   
Andererseits, hatte seine Familie ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was los war.  
Er fuhr los.  
  
Bereits seit einer halben Stunde saß er in dem Truck vor dem Haus seiner Schwester und war von neuem unentschlossen. Er war Umwege gefahren, um Zeit zu schinden. Ihm kam jetzt der Gedanke, dass er seine Zeit verschwendete, vielleicht hatte er nicht mehr viel davon.   
Seine Schwester und ihre Familie war daheim, es war Zeit fürs Abendessen.  
  
Nick stieg aus und ging zur Tür, bevor er sie erreichte und klopfen konnte öffnete seine Schwester.  
„Nicky! Schön dich zu sehen. Meine Güte! Du bleibst doch länger, nicht?"  
Bei diesen Worten fühlte er sich so glücklich wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Kräftig drückte er seine Schwester.   
Er beschloss ein paar Tage hier zu bleiben.   
Er würde niemandem etwas von seiner gesetzten Frist erzählen.  
  
TBC 


End file.
